teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission of Gravity
"Mission of Gravity" is the sixty-seventh episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on February 5, 2005. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (2003 TV Series) (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) *Professor Honeycutt (Pete Zarustica) Secondary Characters *The Shredder (Scottie Ray) *Karai *Baxter Stockman (Scott Williams) *Hun (Greg Carey) *Dr. Chaplin (Zachary Mastoon) *Mousers v2.0 *Dwight Main Locations, Vehicles and Accessories *Beijing Episode ''Voice-Over Introduction'' ---- News Anchor Dwight: And now to our continuing coverage of the floating Beijing Crisis. Its been several months since the invading Triceratons lifted the entire Chinese capital into the stratosphere. The atmospheric shield that surrounds the city has been proven impenetrable. The city is kept aloft by a huge Triceraton anti-gravity generator. And while efforts by Beijing's top scientific minds to gain control of this alien technology have been undertaken, the results have proven near disastrous. Scientist: Must reverse energy flow. News Anchor Dwight: With no way in, no way out, and no way down, there seems to be no way to save the poor people of Beijing. ''Plot Synopsis'' ---- Open with a Foot helicopter landing in a private airfield as Dr. Chaplin runs out to greet it. Stepping out of the chopper are Oroku Saki, Karai, Hun and Baxter Stockman. As the group enters a hanger, we learn that Chaplin has created a blimp that can get through Beijing’s protective energy field. Saki sends Stockman and Hun on a "suicide mission" to Beijing to retrieve the anti gravity generator. Karai is visibly upset when she realizes that stealing the generator will kill everyone in the city, a fact that doesn't bother Shredder in the least. The TMNT race along the rooftops in New York City. The guys spot yet another group of Foot operatives excavating the land. Leonardo notes that there are no NYC police officers here to guard the operation, so whatever the Foot are looking for, it must be important. Donatello gets another scrambled signal on his Shell Cel, much to everyone's annoyance. However, this time the brainy ninja is prepared and uses a device to track the signal. Surprisingly, rather than tracking the signal, Don's handheld computer begins downloading something. The Turtles decide to investigate this Foot salvage site. Back at the Foot air hangar, Chaplin confronts Baxter Stockman and explains how distraught he is to see the doctor in such deplorable condition. The young scientist takes Baxter's tank off of its stand as Stockman protests in fear - thinking the lad is up to no good (he sure seems to be). Chaplin calmly turns off Baxter's holographic image, silencing him, and walks off grinning. Hun rubs his chin in thought, but does nothing to intervene. Back at the salvage site, the TMNT discover the Foot are excavating a Triceraton supply ship. After the Turtles sneak into the fallen craft, the doors shut tight and lock them inside. The ninjas struggle to escape as Karai appears out of the shadows... Karai asks or the Turtles' help. Raph, Mike and Don are hesitant, but Leonardo wants to hear her out. Chaplin gives Stockman a new robot body. Stockman, ever the evil scientist, dupes Chaplin into joining Hun and he on the Beijing mission. Chaplin, who apparently is truly smitten with Stockman, enthusiastically agrees. Karai explains Shredder’s plan to the TMNT, and the Turtles agree to help stop him. Unfortunately, they’re not sure how to shut down the antigravity generator. As Donatello says this, Professor Honeycutt’s voice is heard from inside the Turtle's bag. Don grabs the palmtop he traced the signal with earlier, and finds the Fugitoid’s image on screen! A brief and happy reunion ensues - well, not too happy for Mikey, as he discovers that the Professor had to sacrifice his "non-essential information" due to limited storage space and among that info was his memory of Michelangelo. Honeycutt describes how he uploaded a backup of his memory onto communications satellites in case of his demise. Explanations completed, the Professor offers to help them shut down the generator. Cut to the blimp where Karai has snuck the Turtles on board in a crate. As the blimp goes through the force field, Hun “accidentally” hits a button that sends both Karai and the crate falling towards Beijing. As the Turtles fall, they deploy glider packs and are able to safely land. Leo saves Karai at the last moment - rather than being thankful, the woman is completely nonplussed. Cut to Chaplin as the blimp has landed. Getting the police and scientists away with a bunch of Mega-Mousers, Chaplin is powering down the generator while Stockman and Hun wait in the blimp. Cut to the Turtles as they arrive. Leo, Mike, and Raph fight off the mousers as Don and the Professor (via the palmtop) approach Chaplin. Unfortunately, Beijing is already falling towards the Earth. As everything begins to fall, Chaplin exclaims the generator itself won’t move. Hun and Stockman don’t seem to care as they simply fly away, leaving Chaplin in mid air, falling with everything else. As Don holds onto the generator, he plugs the Professor in. As the professor reconfigures the generator, he makes it so the energy shield comes down, and the entire land mass will descend slowly. As the landmass lands, the Professor destroys the generator as well as the mousers with an electromagnetic pulse. Unfortunately, Don realizes the Professor set Beijing down in the wrong direction. Cut to Shredder’s Control Center as Stockman and Hun approach. The two are going to tell Shredder they failed because of the supposedly deceased Karai and Chaplin. But as they enter, we see Karai and Chaplin both alive (onscreen still in Beijing). Saki is not happy with Hun and Stockman, and as the camera pulls away from the Foot skyscraper, we hear the men scream. Quotes Trivia *Putting the brain of Baxter Stockman in the Robotic body, telling him welcome to your NEW BODY, could be an Allusion to putting Crane in his NEW BODY. Gallery * Mission of Gravity/Gallery Video File:TMNT S03E15 Mission Of Gravity External links * "Mission of Gravity" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes